Sombra
by Vanshie
Summary: Esta historia habla acerca de los sentimientos de Meirin hacia Syaoran, no es una relacion entre ambos, habla de lo que ella sintio al saber que el no la amaba.


_**Sombra**_

_**Escrito por: Vanshie**_

A pasado tanto tiempo, y aun ese sentimiento sigue en mí, muchas veces e creído que no es mas que un recuerdo, pero cada ves que te veo me doy cuenta que no es así.

El simple hecho de mirarte o hablarte me hace recordar cada momento que vivimos juntos.

Pierdo el aliento cada ves que te veo con ella, me doy cuenta que tu mirada es diferente, un brillo aparece en tus ojos, el cual nunca mostraste cuando estuviste conmigo, eso hace que tenga sentimientos encontrados, pues por una parte me alegro que hayas encontrado una persona que te haga feliz…… pero por otra parte siento una enorme tristeza, el perderte me hace sentir la mas miserable, sin ti no soy nada.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tu mirada era fría, como hielo, la responsabilidad que siempre has tenido era demasiada grande para un niño, tu representabas a una de las familias mas importantes del lugar, aun así despertaste mi curiosidad, quería saber mas de ti, así paso el tiempo y sin darte cuenta me abriste tu corazón, yo ya no te era indiferente, tu mirada hacia mi ya no era la misma de antes, la indiferencia había desaparecido y aunque no estaba segura de lo que era, era feliz al ver ese nuevo sentimiento.

Aun recuerdo el día que me viste llorar, tus ojos mostraban algo que nunca creí ver en ellos………………………………. Eso hizo que me alegrara, que albergará ilusiones, por que eso significaba que estabas abriendo tu corazón hacia mí.

No voy a mentir, aunque éramos prometidos tu nunca me dijiste una palabra de tus sentimientos, pero guardaba la esperanza que el día que nos formalizáramos todo seria diferente, que por fin me dirías las palabras que tanto quería escuchar, eso alimentaba mi corazón, día a día.

Pero tuviste que viajar a Japón, el día que te marchaste me diste un simple adiós, aun así nunca imagine perderte.

Varios días pasaron y no sabia nada de ti, las pocas cartas que escribías, solo hablaban de ella………… y aunque suene ridículo, sentí celos, trataba de convencerme a mi misma que era una tontería¿Por qué sentir celos de alguien que solo era una rival para ti, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenia que ir………………..por fin un día, pude ir a Japón, al llegar, tu parecías igual, que tonta fui, no me di cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…………………..

Que ironía, el día que me fui, ella fue la que me consoló, escucho cada palabra y me ayudo, me ayudo a saber que me querías, aunque después me di cuenta que ese amor que sentías no era el que yo esperaba.

Estando en casa, pensaba en ti todos los días, me preguntaba que estarías haciendo, tejía ilusiones en mi mente, esperaba con ansias tu regreso, hasta aquella llamada, tu voz sonaba diferente, me asuste, no pude dormir esa noche y salí de inmediato a tu encuentro, al principio mantuviste tu distancia al verme, sorprendido de mi repentina decisión, pero después un gran temor creció en mi corazón, tus ojos denotaban ¿culpa¿Por qué, Mi mente se pregunta una y otra vez, quería preguntártelo, pero mi corazón decía no, no lo hagas, no le preguntes, por favor que se detenga el tiempo, no, por favor no… y algo se presento, nos atacaron, peleamos como siempre lo hacíamos, hasta que ella fue alcanzada por el enemigo, fue entonces cuando lo supe, la llamaste por su nombre, aunque fue por un segundo, tu vos sonó como eco en mi cabeza –¡Sakura!-¿Sakura¡por que ella¡por que su nombre¡por que no el mío, no podía creerlo, no entendía, no quería entender, sentí mi pecho oprimiéndose, como si una espada traspasara mi corazón, pero tuvimos que seguir peleando, quería seguir peleando, quería desquitarme de todo, quería que todos sintieran el dolor que yo sentía en ese momento, no quería que la pelea acabara, simplemente no quería, pero como todo lo demás la pela llego a su fin, siendo nosotros los que salimos victoriosos o mas bien¡tu! saliste victorioso, por que aun que acabe con todo enemigo que se me puso enfrente, no pude con el mas peligroso.

De camino a casa yo me sentía vacía, no quería ver hacía adelante, no tenia fuerzas, así que solo camine detrás de ti, hasta que por fin nos detuvimos, tenia tanto miedo, tanta frustración, quería gritar, quería huir, pero algo me detuvo una mano se poso en mi hombro, por un momento pensé que eras tu, pero no lo eras, era una chica a la cual apenas llevaba poco de conocer, la amiga de aquella que me había robado lo que mas quería, ella me miro y me preparo para lo que seguía, se lo agradecí, nunca pensé que ella fuera a ayudarme, una extraña, pero a la ves una amiga.

Después de eso tu y yo seguimos caminando a casa, solo el silencio acompañaba nuestros pasos, un silencio que no quería romper, así llegamos a casa, tuve que salir al balcón, tenia que respirar, me sentía asfixiada, no podía pedirte explicaciones, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de mi de nuevo, tenia tanto miedo….cuando te acercaste e intentaste decírmelo, no pude soportarlo, aun entonces sabiendo lo que me querías decirme no tuve valor de escucharlo de tus labios, quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero sabia lo duro que era esto para ti, y que si huya te lastimaría, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría así que me hice la fuerte.

Escuche lo poco que querías decirme, no te dejaba acabar las palabras, así que lo único que hice fue darte a entender que debías decírselo y que nuestro compromiso se había acabado, al pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón también se rompió, esa noche aunque no te lo dije murió algo dentro de mi.

Salí de casa, tenia que irme, o no podría soportarlo mas y lloraría, y no quería que me vieras llorar, así que fui al único lugar en donde mis lagrimas no podrían lastimar a nadie, como supuse Daidoji me esperaba ahí, como si supiera exactamente que la necesitaría, ya en su cuarto no pude soportarlo mas, en los brazos de Tomoyo desquite todo el coraje y el sentir de esos momentos, lo que mas me dolía es que no podía odiar a Sakura ya que ella era una buena persona, me había ganado sin hacer trampas se había llevado tu corazón limpiamente, no podía odiarla, quería odiarla, pero simplemente no podía la amistad que sentía por ella era mas grande que mi odio por ti, así que seguí llorando hasta que no pude derramar una lagrima mas, hasta quedarme dormida.

Al despedirnos en el aeropuerto aquel día, me sentía mas tranquila, o mas bien me había dado por vencida ya no podía hacer nada, nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria lo que sentías por ella.

Ahora me doy cuenta que aun que haya pasado el tiempo, jamás podré olvidarte, que este sentimiento jamás se acabara, mas entendí que aunque no pueda estar contigo, siempre lo estaré, seré tu sombra, quiero verte feliz, aunque sea con otra, me conformare sabiendo que estas bien, estaré para ti siempre, sin importar el, día la hora, por que tu eres mi prioridad, tu eres mi razón, no te molestare, no te estorbare, solo quiero ser parte de ti, aunque no estés aquí.

Te deseo lo mejor, deseo que seas feliz con todo mi corazón.

Atentamente

**_Tú sombra fiel_.**

**_Hola chicos, antes que todo me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, ya que auque es corto, en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, pues trate de encerrar todo el sentimiento de Mei hacia Shahoran, esperando no incomodar a nadie, ya que en lo particular me gusta pensar en esos personajes en quien nadie piensa, ya que desde un principio las hacen parecer malas, solo espero que esto aya sido de su agrado, y me encantaría que pudieran escribirme sus comentarios, espero saber de ustedes pronto, mata ne¡._**


End file.
